Just Another Night
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Yeah, it's finally THAT time... R/K, songfic, lemon. Yes, songfic AND lemon. Takes place between chapters 17 and 18 of The Adventures of Team 9 Catering.


Just Another Night

by Cyberchao X

A/N: If you haven't read _The Adventures of Team 9 Catering _yet, go do that now. No, seriously, get out of here and start reading that first. Without that as background, this story is of no use to you. You should probably read at least the first 12 chapters or so, and in case you're reading this after I've continued writing it, there were 17 chapters at the time I wrote this, so any chapters beyond that take place after this (in fact, Chapter 18 directly relates to this fic, though obviously it would still be fine for people who don't read this because this fic's rating is higher).

Okay, all caught up? Good. I'm sure you've no doubt figured out _why_ I wanted you to read that first…and yeah, I know that if you read all the way through to Chapter 17, there's actually another OC/canon character pairing that's been introduced. Yeah, this isn't that.

(yes, I'm blatantly using as many paragraphs as possible in the beginning here so that as little of the fic appears on screen before you scroll down as possible, so as not to spoil things for those who _haven't_ read _The Adventures of Team 9 Catering _yet. Seriously, if you haven't done that yet, go do that now.)

Disclaimer: 50% of these characters are property of ZUN.

"Another Night" property of Real McCoy.

_Another night, another dream, but always you,  
>It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,<br>Another night another dream, but always you,  
>In the night I dream of love so true<em>

"Hoo…quite a long day, Rumi-tan" I said.

"Yeah, but it was fun, right?" Rumia replied.

"Every day I spend with you is fun," I told her, and she blushed. She's so cute like that.

"Well…good night, oneechan."

"Good night, Rumi-tan."

_Just another night, another vision of love,  
>You feel joy, you feel pain, cuz nothing will be the same<br>Just another night, is all that it takes,  
>To understand, the difference between lovers and fakes<em>

"I'm really grateful for everything you've been able to do for me, Kuro-neechan," Rumia said.

"Like what?" I replied. "Really, you do so much more for me, being more familiar with this world and all."

"Yeah, but you're so much more mature, so you teach me plenty, too. About life…and how to effectively use our abilities…and love…"

"Love?"

"Oops. Guess I'm getting ahead of myself there."

_So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you,  
>In the night in your dream, of love so true<br>I talk talk, I talk to you,  
>In the night in your dream, of love so true<em>

"Rumia?"

"I'm sorry, Kuro-neechan. Forget I said anything."

"Don't be like that. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I…I've seen you flirting with guys and cozying up with other girls, and I really don't know the first thing about that, so…I want you to teach me how to make love." Then she started to get undressed. I instinctively cloaked my face in darkness in an attempt to hide my nosebleed, but it wouldn't have any effect on Rumia anyway.

"That's…I'm sorry. If I've been insensitive, I mean. It's…I understand where you're coming from, but that isn't really something that a sister should be teaching you. You're going to have to learn that one on your own." It hurt, it really did.

"But Onee-san…I want _you_. I…I love _you_."

"I love you too, but…"

"No, not like that. I mean I really _love_ you."

_In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you,  
>Cuz you talk to me like lovers do,<br>I feel joy I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,  
>When the night is gone I'll be alone<em>

"Rumia-tan…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" I said, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "I feel the same way. I didn't think…I didn't think it was possible that you'd feel the same about me, but…I'm happy."

"Then…?"

"Yes. I'd be more than happy to do it with you."

"Yay! Thank you, Onee-san!" Incredible how she could retain that childish glee even when she's about to lose her virginity. My sweet, innocent, adorable little sister.

"Okay, we're going to start slowly," I said, gently caressing her back. Just getting close to each other, gentle touching—hell, we'd done this much before, and it seemed completely innocent at the time. It wasn't, though. Had it ever been?

_Another night, another dream, but always you,  
>It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,<br>Another night another dream, but always you,  
>In the night I dream of love so true<em>

Rumia pressed her body up against mine and kissed me. "Hmm…a bit anxious, aren't you? Just let me take the lead…" I thrust my tongue up against her lips, parting them and pushing into her mouth, and started to turn up the passion. This was new territory for her, I could tell. Funny how we could be so different despite being the same age—even more so considering that I lacked a body of my own for a number of years and if anything _I_ should be the immature one. This body, of course, was a construct, but it felt so real…I was enjoying every sensation as though it were new. Had I given this body a test drive of this magnitude? I'd had a fling with one of the other guests at Reimu's wedding, but this felt different. Maybe it was because this felt so much more instinctual—I knew this body as well as my own, and Rumia did too, because essentially they were one and the same. It was actually almost eerie how similar they were, actually—just how deeply _did_ the dollmaker study Rumia's body before making mine?

I ran my fingers across Rumia's undeveloped chest and gleefully listened to her pleasured groans. "Ku…roi…" she said, digging into my back.

"Yes, Rumi-tan?"

"This feels…great, Kuro-chan. Ah…" She pulled me down onto her, so I decided to go with it, grinding my body up against hers. I could feel her nipples hardening as they rubbed against mine, which had already gone hard. "Uhhh…"

"I feel it too, Rumi-tan."

"Then I'm not…a disappointment?"

"You could never be a disappointment to me, Rumi-tan."

_Just another night, another dream, another vision,  
>Of love, with me, I'm here to set you free<br>I am your lover, your brother, hey sister let me cover,  
>Your body with my love is with my lovin' just another,<br>Vision of love, that seems to be true, where we do all the things that only lovers do  
>Vision of love, that seems to be true, where we do all the things that only lovers do<em>

"Good. I'm glad." I suddenly felt her moving beneath me; I wasn't sure what she was trying to do. "Ah, is it okay if I try to do my own thing?"

"Do you want to 'learn', or what?"

"I'll be learning. I'm sure I'll do some things that don't work, and I want to see what does."

I gave her freedom and soon found myself on the receiving end of a very erotic footsie, her soles scrunching over my nether regions before she slid a couple of toes in. "R-rumia!"

"Was that…bad?"

"Not…at…all…"

She smiled. "Good. Because this feels absolutely amazing." Had I been neglecting a possible outlet? I hesitantly lifted up my legs and started to play with my sister's chest. It…wasn't any _better_ than using my hands, but it wasn't any worse, either. Rumia giggled at my hesitancy. "I guess you were right about me teaching you as well."

"Yeah… it feels so natural, doesn't it? Being with you."

"It really does," she said, gently placing my legs back on the bed and sitting on top of my ankles, then leaning over my legs and placing her lips over my, er, "other" lips.

I weakly attempted to use my feet to tickle her bottom, unsure of what else I could do with her in such a position other than sit back and enjoy her tongue, but then I noticed the cute feet that had just been teasing my clit were just sitting there and began to caress them. "Ooh…Rumia…"

_In the night in my dreams I'm in love with you,  
>Cuz you talk to me like lovers do,<br>I feel joy I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,  
>When the night is gone I'll be alone<em>

"I did good?" she asked when she had finished eating me out.

"Like you need to ask? Of course you did. You were great," I replied.

"Good. Now, there's only one more thing I need from you," she replied, sliding backwards, legs still spread wide. Inviting me to come and get some, come to that inviting slit, which had likely never been disturbed.

…Or not. "Eh? Rumi-tan…"

"Oh, come on, you were there for that! Well, maybe not necessarily paying attention, but…well, anyway, it's just my own clumsiness, nothing more."

I had to stifle a giggle. "Rumia…"

"Yeah, I know; kind of anticlimactic, right? But don't worry. You're still going to be my first."

"G-good. You're my first, too."

"R-really? You didn't go that far at the wedding? Or…" she paused. "But you're not clumsy like me, so—"

"Artificial body, remember? It would be really, really creepy if I actually _had_ a hymen in the first place. Now please; you're ruining the mood." I abandoned all sense of nuance and feverishly started in on her.

"Aah! Kuroi-san, you're being so rough!"

"Ah…I'm sorry. I got carried away…"

"I forgive you, Onee-san."

"Thanks…even though I ruined your first time."

"You did nothing of the sort." She put an arm around me, trying to comfort me…and also fingering my breasts. Oh, Rumia…

_Another night, another dream, but always you,  
>It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,<br>Another night another dream, but always you,  
>In the night I dream of love so true<em>

"R-really?" She nodded. "Then…should we try it again?"

"I'd be happy to." This time I used my fingers to toy with her, first a single finger, then two, then—two again because three side-by-side obviously weren't going to fit. Rumia showed me how I could have made it work, putting the tips of her second and fourth fingers right next to each other with the middle one resting atop it and thrusting into me, but that was more troublesome than it was worth… uh… or maybe not…damnit, Rumia, stop showing me up!

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she tucked her pinkie in underneath the middle finger and thrust all four in. "Oh, Rumia, Rumia!" I was overcome with emotion, I was literally shaking…or was someone shaking me?

_I talk talk, I talk to you  
>In the night, in your dream, of love so true<br>I talk talk, I talk to you,  
>In the night, in your dream, of love so true<em>

"Rumia… Rumia!"

"Shh, I'm right here," I told my sister, gently stroking her body. She was crying out my name in her sleep. Still…I felt it only right to wake her. "Are you okay, Kuro-neechan?"

"Huh? Rumi-tan?"

"You were making noises and calling out for me in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream? I'd understand; I occasionally have bad dreams, too, ones where I lose you."

"Eh? Yeah, I'd figure you'd be more likely to have bad dreams than me."

"But you _were_ crying out for me. At first I didn't want to wake you, but…I just want to assure you that whatever it is, I'm here for you." I embraced her, and felt her getting flushed. Oh, Kuroi…you really do get embarrassed far too quickly whenever I show affection for you. I guess that's what I love most about you.

"Y-yeah…thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Aw…you're so sweet. You try to act all cool, but you really are a nice person deep down."

"Ah…yeah. Well, I think it's more that you bring out the best in me, Rumi-tan."

"Hee hee…yeah, maybe."

_In the night in my dreams I'm in love with you,  
>Cuz you talk to me like lovers do,<br>I feel joy I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,  
>When the night is gone I'll be alone<em>

"Well, I'm fine now, so I should be getting back to sleep. Good night, Rumi-tan."

"Good night, Kuro-neechan," I replied. Before long, she was asleep. She really is beautiful…I returned to my own usual position, snuggling up tightly to her body, pressing my back against her chest. Feeling the warmth of her body…the pressure of her erect nipples. If only I were as strong as you, big sister…you're not afraid of anything. I _want_ to confess to you so badly, to tell you how I really feel about you, that I want to be more than just a little sister to you, but I'm too afraid. With the way you react when I show even sisterly levels of affection, I'm afraid of what you'd do if I told you the truth. I don't want you to leave me, Onee-chan… So I make do. I continue on as the dutiful younger sister, while secretly wishing I could be your lover. I know it's wrong, but…"_Aishiteru_…Onee-chan."

_Another night, another dream, but always you,  
>It's like a vision of love that seems to be true,<br>Another night another dream, but always you,  
>In the night I dream of love so true<em>

CCX: Sorry, it took a little longer than I expected…also, I kind of had to change things up; originally I wasn't going to do a passage from the song before the action started, but I got close to the end and still had two passages to go so I bumped everything up.

So, yeah. Dream sequence sex scene again. Given the song I used (awesome song; didn't know the title or the artist, which makes it very hard to look up, until it was used in a recent commercial for Farmers' Insurance), this was inevitable, but I don't think it detracts from the meaningfulness at all…especially given the perspective flip at the end (which was also not originally planned, but then I realized that it wouldn't work if it was entirely in Kuroi's perspective because I wanted to have Rumia do some stuff after Kuroi fell asleep again and therefore logically would be unaware of what was going on and by extension unable to narrate it. Poor girls…they both have feelings for each other that go beyond sisterly, and neither has the guts to confess. _Mamihlapinatapai._ Well, until next time…ja ne!


End file.
